Just Trust Me
by emmalily93
Summary: Draco never thought that he would be saving Hermione.      "Why should I trust you?" she asked viciously.      "Just trust me," he breathed.
1. Escape

Draco never thought that he would be saving Hermione, his wretched enemy and not to mention a Mudblood, but there was something about her. The way she was passionate about school and books (even though she was a know it all, which was slightly cute), the way her hair poufs out but is still beautifully shiny, her beautiful smart brown eyes. He couldn't resist her and couldn't bear to see her get hurt or even worse get killed.

He saw her hiding behind a wall clutching her leg that was bleeding tremendously. In the mix of the Death Eaters' attack she had gotten hit by a shard of a mirror when a Death Eater used Diffindo and hit a big mirror. The Death Eaters were approaching from behind him and he knew he had to act fast.

Previously he told his father, Lucius, and his aunt Bellatrix that he was going to go on ahead and get the easy kills or captures. His family was very proud of their own little Death Eater. The Dark Lord had chosen him last year to murder Professor Dumbledore, a very difficult task and he was sure to fail and humiliate the Malfoy family. He wanted to make sure that she was safe from any of the other Death Eaters that have no mercy at all.

Draco ran up to Hermione and was out of breath. "Come on! We have to go!"

"Why should I trust you?" she asked viciously.

With her wand pointed at him, he was honestly slightly scared of Hermione, for she was a powerful witch. Draco thought a while. 'Why should she trust me? After all I am the bad guy and she does have perfect reasons not to trust me… And I can't tell her my real feelings about her… how will I convince her? I guess I'll just have to give it my best shot'

"Because I know the way out, your hurt, and the Death Eaters know me…" he paused and took a deep breath, giving her a look of both concern and reassurance "Just trust me."

To his surprise she nodded, but was not looking right at him. Draco reached a hand towards her, she grabbed it and slowly got up. Hermione reluctantly let him help her, still wondering why Draco was being so nice to her. She would've refused but it was her only choice because she didn't know the place that well and it would take her longer with her injury. Apparation wasn't an option for her since she didn't have the strength to. It was very hard to trust Malfoy because of all of the terror and humiliation he brought to her in the last 6 years but this time she had to.

They were moving as fast as they could past all of the ruins, turning left and right and then they ran into a Death Eater. Hermione gasped. It was Yaxley.

"What are you doing with that filthy Mudblood," ordered Yaxley. "Isn't she Potter's friend?" he spat inquisitively.

"I'm taking her in for questioning," he growled with a menacing look on his face. Draco roughly pulled Hermione closer to his side.

The Death Eater grunted and almost chuckled for he knew what Draco was going to do, "Fine go ahead."

They kept moving along quickly, hoping not to run into another Death Eater. Finally, they came upon some marble stairs. The stairs led to a big wooden door that led outside. Once outside, Hermione winced in pain as the cool wind hit the wound. Draco took a firm grip of Hermione's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelped.

"Calm down," Draco said nonchalantly looking around to see if anyone was around, "I'm getting us out of this place."

Before Hermione could interrupt once more Draco thought of the only safe place he and only him knew about. Thought hard and turned on the spot.


	2. The Cottage

_Crack!_

The first thing that Hermione saw was a beautiful countryside. She could see many wineries and nestled in the valley of the rows of grapes was small old town. She felt at peace, but she suddenly remembered everything. Including her wound. She examined it, it looked bad. She took out her wand and used Agumenti to clean it. Then she used Vulnera Sanentar and once she was done she got up and brushed herself off.

Her brow furrowed, she looked around for Draco. After several minutes she did not see him; instead she saw a beautiful cottage. It took her breath away. It was quaint and homely, with ivy crawling up the side of the enchanting stucco walls.

Once again she looked around to double check that he was not outside… 'Weird' she thought to herself. Suddenly she saw a blonde haired man moving in the cottage window. It almost looked like he was in a rush, but in a rush for what?

Marching towards the beautiful mahogany door she turned the brass knob and stomped through the arc way of the door. She approached Draco, who noticed her activity and turned towards her, and every emotion just flooded out of her.

"Take me back now!" she screamed frantically.

Draco looked at her with his classic smirk and his arms crossed.

"Answer me!"

"I can't…" he said nonchalantly, for he still adored making her upset. They way her face would flush and her hair would frizz up.

She sighed hard trying to calm herself. Unfortunately that did not work too well.

"Well at least tell me where we are!" she said, exasperated with her anger and Draco.

Draco paused. "We're in France, in a town outside of Burgundy."

"Oh…," she was surprised at him. He actually gave her, a mudblood, a straightforward answer. _GASP!_

A few minutes passed, full of awkward silence. Hermione looked down at her feet. When Draco spoke again she jumped a bit.

"Would you like something to eat? It is about supper time…" he said with almost a soft yet difficult look. It was still hard for him to be totally polite with her. With all of the propaganda and evil that was hammered into his brain, it was hard to unravel and destroy what he had learned.

"Ummm… Sure…" she responded slowly, "what is there to eat?"

"Well," he started as he walked towards the kitchen.

He started opening cabinets and the refrigerator. "There is some cheese, quiches; rotisserie smoked chicken, salad…" Draco looked up at Hermione.

"How about the chicken, with cheese and bread, maybe a salad for an appetizer," she said rather quickly, while looking at him with a strange visage.

"Well before I start cooking let me show you to your room."

Draco led Hermione down a narrow yet cozy hallway. There were many pictures hanging on the walls. Some of them were wizard pictures, but most of them were muggle pictures of beautiful nature landscape.

He stopped abruptly and opened a crème white door and gestured her to enter.

She walked cautiously in and then her eyes opened wide in surprise.

The guestroom was very quaint; with a beautiful mahogany four post bed that had a crème bed spread. She almost smiled a bit because it reminded her of her own bed at home. The room also had a bathroom in it, which in itself, she thought, was wonderful.

Her thoughts of this perfect bed room were interrupted by a strange feeling. Hermione had a feeling that Draco was still behind here but before she could look back he asked softly, "So? What do you think?" She turned and met his silver eyes for a slit second and then quickly looked down. Rubbing her arm she responded "its… its really nice."

Draco smirked. "Good, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded and he left. She waited a bit to hear his footsteps fade away before she actually could explore.

Hermione walked slowly towards the bathroom, running her fingers on the smooth bookcase. She stopped when she noticed that not all of the books were of the wizard world and by the witches and wizards she recognized. She saw many muggle titles and authors that she was familiar with. Shakespeare, Jane Austen, L.M. Montgomery, and John Steinbeck were a few authors. Also, she noticed a few French books, and muggle ones, like Albert Camus. Her detective side kicked into gear. "Why would a pureblood Slytherin have muggle books in his possession…Not to mention the muggle photos?" Instinctively, she just had to get to the bottom of this when she can.

She continued onto the bathroom. The big bathroom included a sink, toilet, and a big bath tub that doubled as a shower. There were many fluffy towels and soaps that smelt wonderful. All of her toiletries were there also.

When she exited the bathroom she noticed the wardrobe on her right. It was the same wood as the bed and was huge. As she reached for the doorknob she noticed the beautiful intricate carving on the two doors. Hermione studied it for a few seconds and then opened the wardrobe. Most of her clothes were present, including her jeans, blouses, comfy clothes, and a couple of nice dresses, along with appropriate shoes. All of the clothes in there were her favorites. "How did he know?" Hermione murmured to herself.

With a lot of questions in her mind she went searching for a window to look out at and maybe catch some fresh air. Her eyes looking down at her feet thinking in deep thought but after a few steps Hermione looked up and gasped. In front of her was a balcony that covered the corner with the most beautiful view of more of the vineyards, like the ones she first saw when she arrived.

Stepping out onto the balcony she immediately felt the cool breeze along with the evening sun hitting her skin and giving her pleasant warmth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonders of nature.

A few moments past before she pealed her eyes open and walked back into the room. She noticed a desk near her bed and also a comfy looking chair near it.

Approaching the bed, she jumped and flopped on the bed. Sinking into the comfortable, soft mattress she sighed, thinking that this indeed was the most comfortable bed that she has ever laid on. Turning to face the bookcase she decided to read one since she had some time.

Picking up the famous "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen, Hermione plopped down on the comfy chair and began to read. One chapter in, a knock came on the door and it opened.

Draco peeked in and looked around to find her. When he spotted her in the chair with a book in her hand he rolled his eyes with a smirk. Shaking his head a bit and murmured "of course."

Hermione responded "What?" While her brow furrowed in both confusion and in a bit of sarcasm.

"Dinner is ready," he announced. Closing the door and walking back to the kitchen to make some final touches, leaving Hermione to get ready.


End file.
